The Thrill of the Hunt
by Arianna-Janae
Summary: A challenge, a hunt, and a lesson. Edward flees the call of Bella's blood only to succumb to another call. Will a simple lesson turn into a dream fulfilled? Will a chance encounter be something more? Tanya&Edward, AU. Canon lovers be warned.


**Here it is, the story that's been rolling around in my head for quite some time.  
**

***Warning* This story is rated M for a reason. Canon fans, be forewarned, you might hate me for this.  
**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Raindropsoup. Without her encouragement and tutelage (yeah, that's right. Tutelage) this story wouldn't be posted here for you all to read. Thank you for giving me the courage to write things I'm not always comfortable with. Balls.  
**

**Lastly, I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**The Thrill of the Hunt**

I carefully lit and laid out the flares around my car before returning to the trunk of my Porsche to retrieve the car jack. When I purchased this vehicle, I had doubted I would ever have a use for a car jack, yet tonight it would serve its purpose quite well. Wrapping my flimsy sweater around my body, I waited.

Cars zoomed past me, oblivious and uncaring to my obvious predicament. I was a lone woman, stranded on the side of the road at night. The temperature was dropping rapidly as each minute passed. I paced around my car with my arms across my chest as the violent winds ripped through my hair.

A smile lit my face when I heard it—the telltale sound of an engine decelerating. _And they said chivalry was dead_. I scrambled around to the back of my Porsche, carefully teetering in my stiletto heels, to greet my savior.

My heart metaphorically dropped when I took in the sight of the vehicle that had come to my aid—a black Mercedes S55 AMG with impossibly dark window tinting. Normally, a car such as this would be a lucky catch. It would mean that the driver was both worthy and wealthy—a rare combination. Unfortunately, I recognized this vehicle and knew its driver quite well. Indeed, he was both worthy and wealthy, but decidedly off limits. His arrival also signified the end of what I hoped would be a fun night before it had even begun.

I straightened my posture and let my arms fall to my sides, not caring in the least as my sweater slipped off my shoulders, exposing my bare flesh to the cruel Alaskan wind.

The driver's side door of the Mercedes opened, illuminating the cabin in a soft light. _Oh!_ _Maybe my fun _had_ just begun_, I thought as I caught a glimpse of copper-colored hair instead of the blond I was expecting.

"Edward, what brings you so far from home?"

My voice was carried away by the wind, but I'm certain he heard me. Besides, he could hear the question clearly enough in my thoughts. _Ah yes, my thoughts. I better keep them under lock and key._

"Car trouble?" Edward easily sidestepped my question. I was more than certain that he already knew my real reason for being here. Still, if he was going to be evasive, so could I.

"Yes. I believe I have a flat tire," I replied in all seriousness.

Edward barked out a laugh and looked up to the night sky as if at a loss for words. He was leaning up against his father's Mercedes now, seeming anything but relaxed. His eyes narrowed and he ran an angry hand through his unruly locks. Something was bothering him.

"Maybe you could have a look?" I asked, wanting nothing more than for his honey eyes to lock with mine. Although, I also wouldn't turn down the opportunity to admire his assets as he bent to inspect my tires.

"If you'd like." Though his words were cordial, his tone was anything but.

He moved toward my Porsche with lumbering steps and hastily bent to check the driver's side tires. Barely keeping a human pace, he went to check the passenger side as well. I knew what he would find, of course, but I kept my mouth and thoughts silent.

"There's a quarter-inch slash in the rear passenger side tire."

"That must have been it. I could feel that something was out of balance. I must have run over a nail or something when I drove through that construction zone early today."

I fought hard to keep the smile from my face. In all fairness, my story was at least partially true. I was absolutely positive that a nail had punctured my tire—the freshly manicured nail of my right index finger.

"It was a mistake to come here," Edward murmured under his breath. His hands had always been his giveaway. Whenever he was flustered or upset, they were in constant motion—running through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose, or balling into fists.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You caught me off guard. Please, tell me what's troubling you."

He glared in my direction, but I remained impassive. His hands continued to clench and unclench at his sides as he stood staring at the asphalt beneath us.

"I need to hunt," he declared.

"I'll go with you. There's a rest area no more than two miles up the road. The vehicles will be safer there." As I spoke, I snuffed the flames of my flares with the soles of my Prada pumps. Not needing a cue, Edward retrieved my spare tire and replaced my flat. I heard the distinct groan of metal as he tightened the lug nuts back into place. _Great. He stripped them._

"I'll replace them before I leave."

_Before he leaves. He has just arrived and is already talking of leaving, _I lamented.

I hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine as Edward slipped into Carlisle's Mercedes Benz. My eyes flickered to the road on occasion, but mainly stayed fixed on my rearview mirror, watching Edward behind me. _Edward behind me_, my thoughts trailed off. I hoped he wasn't within range to see the images that flashed through my head.

I pulled into the deserted rest stop just as Edward pulled into the parking space beside me. We were both out of the vehicles in a heartbeat. In Alaska, you were never far from the forest.

It had been nearly a century since we had hunted, just Edward and I. Carlisle had visited us when Edward was only weeks old. When he needed a few extra pairs of eyes to help keep track of his newling, my sisters and I had been more than happy to help.

Edward had been graceful even then, and watching him hunt was a special thrill. He was always so measured, so restrained, but when he hunted he gave a part of himself over to instinct. Walls tumbled down to let loose the virile, primal vampire that raged beneath his cool façade. I wondered whether this unrestrained nature would carry over in other aspects of his life. In fact, I had spent many an hour imagining just that.

I was unable to stop the images that flashed through my head before a growl sounded out in the distance. Normally, I would have relished the fact that my thoughts tormented Edward, but there was something different about him. I only hoped he would be able to confide in me.

The moon was full, and it broke through the trees in beams of yellow-tinged light. I watched as Edward raced after a pack of wolves in the distance. I shivered as a thrill ran up my spine.

Tonight, Edward was relishing the hunt, not the kill. He wasn't the silent, deadly killer that stalked his prey. I watched as he reduced a pack of six to three in less than four seconds. He flew into the sky to land on the backs of two wolves, snapping one's neck and the other's spine. He rolled forward, returning to his feet, and grabbed a hind leg of the third wolf, sinking his teeth through its flesh as it writhed in his grip.

If I didn't do something soon, I'd soon be writhing on top of _him_. I caught the scent of the three retreating wolves. They had scattered when Edward made his attack, but had now rejoined on the other side of a small river, surely thinking they were out of harm's way.

I took to the trees, alighting from branch to branch, waiting for the perfect moment to launch my attack. The small pack doubled back around to the river for a drink, giving me the opportunity I was waiting for.

I was finishing with my second wolf when I heard him approach. I dropped the carcass and turned to face him, wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

I watched as Edward's eyes raked over my body. His gaze rested on my hips, and I couldn't help the heat that ignited between my legs. Edward stiffened and turned away from me.

"Your skirt. It's ripped."

I looked down to find that indeed it was, right up the front seam. I grabbed the garment in both hands and twisted it to where the split rested over my right hip. _I'm decent now._

"Thank you." Edward turned back around to face me. That was when I noticed that his clothes had also been disturbed by his feeding. There were several gashes in his slacks and dress shirt. My skirt could be mended, but his clothing was damaged beyond repair.

"Back to the cabin, then?" _Where we can get you out of your clothes._

Edward glared back at me.

"And into some new ones, of course." I smiled sweetly.

For the second time tonight, he muttered his regrets in coming here, though he still hadn't given me the reason behind his unexpected visit.

"There's a girl," he admitted, answering my unspoken questions. A glimmer of hope was squashed, while a spark of curiosity sprung to life.

"It's not like that, Tanya. It's her blood that I want."

"Bloodlust, sexual lust, it's all connected for us. Fulfill one and it will ease the other. Deny both and you will lose all control."

Edward snickered at my words.

"You don't believe me?" I challenged.

"No, I don't. If that were the case, then all of your human play toys would still be alive. No, I'm fairly certain that sexual lust fuels bloodlust, at least when we are dealing with humans."

"So you _do _desire more than just her blood." I waited for his reaction. Words died on his lips before he could speak them, only coming out in guttural sounds. He was flustered, and I was enjoying every minute of it. "Besides, dear one, a human hasn't died at my hands in over two centuries. I believe I might be able to teach you a thing or two about self-control. My question is, are you up for the lesson?"

"And what do _you _stand to gain from your lesson, cousin?"

"Why, only the satisfaction of helping you."

"Fine. I'm all ears." He smiled his crooked smile and waited.

I didn't miss the distinction in his words. He would listen to what I had to say, but wouldn't go along with what I might have him do.

"Precisely."

I would have to choose my words carefully in order to make my point. It was nearly impossible to back Edward into a corner, at least when you tried to do so with words. Physically, I might actually be stronger than him. _What an interesting thought._

"Tanya," he hissed in warning.

"You'll have to forgive my mind's wanderings. Now, on to the lesson."

"What about my hunting?"

I tutted my disapproval. "Edward, you're getting ahead of yourself. Please, try to listen to my words instead of my thoughts. I'm fairly certain you heard my thoughts earlier in reference to you hunting?"

"You thought that I let go of my control, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes. How do you feel when you are hunting?"

"I feel like I lose myself to the hunt. I feel vulnerable … yet empowered."

"You have an interesting take on things, Edward. I would challenge that you are most alive when you let go of the control you hold on to so tightly. There is a thrill when you hunt, is there not?"

He nodded his assent.

"Part of that thrill is from the loss of control. Sometimes, it's exhilarating to let go and give into your instincts. As vampires who chose not to feed on humans, we find ourselves constantly restrained from the temptation of human blood."

"Yes. I would agree with you to a point."

"And where is that point where our beliefs diverge?"

"At the point where you suggest I become a sexual deviant and throw my moral beliefs out the window."

"I'm not suggesting that at all."

"Aren't you?" he challenged.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It was true. I hoped our little exercise might end with him bending on his morals, but I wasn't so naive to think that the only possible outcome. There was a valuable lesson to learn, if he'd only give me the chance to teach it.

"What are you planning, Tanya?"

"Just a little hunt." I worked hard to keep my plans secret as they took shape in my head. Edward understood little of my native tongue, so I had an advantage here. It was a language only spoken and never recorded, passed down by generations until it was replaced. Still, over the years, Edward had managed to connect a few words with their meanings.

I could feel his eyes on me. He was uneasy.

"I have no need to hunt again," he declared. "I told you I would listen to your lesson, and I have done that." It was easy to see that he was tiring of my games.

Seduction was an art form, and over the years, I had painted more than a few canvases to get his attention. However, this wasn't about my own desires, though if I orchestrated things just so …

"But what if the prey were different—_smarter_?" I challenged, this was not a hunt for blood, but I hoped it would still satiate a _need_.

"I don't see how that would make a difference."

"Trust me, Edward. It makes _all_ the difference."

"That's the problem, Tanya. I don't trust you."

"Just give me a head start."

"Of course, but it would help to know what I'm, or _we are_, hunting." He was beyond exasperated.

"Me." I took off deeper into the cover of the forest. I was careful to remain as quiet as possible. My path was erratic. I doubled back on myself to confuse him. He would no doubt be following my scent. Fabric fluttered in the breeze down to the forest's floor, various scraps scattered across a great distance. _There, that's better_. I smiled at my own wickedness.

"I don't understand the purpose of this." He hadn't moved from his post.

I scaled a tree to its top branches until it began to bow. "Become the predator. Loose the strains of control. How many times has your prey outsmarted you?"

"Never." His response was instant.

"Best me, and I'll leave you be." My thoughts shifted to English, and I let him into my mind momentarily.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word." _Though I'm not sure what it's good for if you don't trust me. _

Instead of addressing my thoughts, he launched into the woods, catching me off guard. If I didn't get my act together quickly, this would be over before it began.

My thoughts shifted back to my native tongue, and I dropped from my perch, causing the bowed branch to shudder violently. He knew of my last location, and I had to get as far away from here as quickly as possible if I stood a chance evading him.

—**Edward's point of view**—

Tanya was maddening. I suspected that her lesson had to do with nothing more than fulfilling her desires. On some level, however, I had to admit that her reasoning was sound. She had been on this earth for well over a thousand years and had her share of knowledge to impart.

I decided to go along with her little game for two reasons. The first was that it was true—I did love the thrill of the hunt. In a sense, it was freeing, though it was too easy to get lost in the predator. I had spent a full decade of my life doing just that—being the monster. I couldn't help but be reminded of the darkest point of my immortal life when I hunted.

The second reason was her promise—that there would be no more attempts at seduction. Her thoughts seemed genuine, but when you promise forever, and when forever means an eternity, a promise was a weighty thing. I doubted whether she'd truly be able to refrain from the temptation, as it was in her very nature, but there had been many occasions where I had underestimated Tanya. All of the Denali sisters had taken their turn at trying to slip under the confines of my morals, but all had failed. Still, no one rattled me more than Tanya. There was a part of her seduction that showed genuine interest. I was more than just a challenge to her. I couldn't help but admit that the notion of her love, more than a physical love, was appealing to me.

Instead of responding to the doubts in her head, I took off into the forest, following the sound of her voice. I was able to read the momentary panic of her thoughts before she shifted back to her human language. I hated it when she did that. I felt lost, kept in the dark. I felt the same thing with the human girl. _Bella_. I desperately wanted to dive inside of that silent mind of hers. At least Tanya's lost language showed me emotions and inflections. Instead, the Swan girl was silent, a mental mute.

Frustration fueled the monster within me. A challenge had been posed, and he wanted out of his cage. Memories flickered to a strained grip on a school desk, and a black hunger consumed my thoughts.

The shudder of tree branches brought me out of my musings and back to the present. The monster, spurred by thrill of the hunt, took over. My eyes canvassed my surroundings for the slightest motion but saw nothing. Her scent was all over, coming from every direction. I jetted toward the swaying tree. Scraps of cloth rested at its base. A growl erupted in my throat. _This will be more difficult than I had anticipated._

There was amusement in her thoughts. I followed her mental signature deeper into the forest, ignoring the scent-laden scraps of clothing along the way. That was when I smelled it. The rich coppery scent of blood. The beast within me roared with hunger as venom pooled in my mouth.

Thoughts came in short bursts—simple commands that hurtled me toward my prey. The forest took on a reddish hue, tinged crimson at the edges of my vision. Laughter rang out, echoing off the trees and sending birds scattering. I was undeterred. The heady scent overwhelmed me, eclipsing the smell of pine and lilies.

The crunch of bone and the rip of sinew rang out over the push of air in and out of my lungs. _No! Mine_, the monster cried. Blood permeated the air, rich and cloying.

A prone form came into view. A twitching tail and a soft golden coat. Blood dripped from its neck and glistened on pale skin. _Mine. _A growl ripped from my throat. Golden eyes turned toward me. Lips upturned, red and glistening—a challenge.

I approached at full speed. Pain ripped through me as stone met stone. The keening sound rang in my ears. My body covered hers, my mouth snapping inches from a delicate throat. She remained still, impassive. Her golden eyes sought mine, but red consumed me.

It swirled on her chin, glistening in the moonlight. My tongue flicked out to taste it. Warm. Sweet. _Heady. _I followed its path to the hollow of a throat, the dip between breasts, the pool of a naval.

Hands splayed on my back, fisted in my hair—urgent and pleading. A new aroma permeated the air, richer than blood. I closed my eyes, losing myself in its alluring bouquet. A lick, a bite, a suck. Sweet. Tangy. _Alive._

Limbs wrapped around me like a stony cage, but the monster was right where it wanted to be. Hands tore and feet kicked, thrashing and screaming. The monster rejoiced.

An ache, stronger than thirst, throbbed to life. Soft hands encircled, pushing and pulling. My head fell back, giving into the current of the waves of desire.

The Earth tilted and I fell with it. Hungry eyes hovered in my vision, surrounded by a mane of gold glinting silver in the moon's light. Featherlight hands ghosted over my chest and up to my shoulders. A red-dipped finger swirled around my lips as a warm heat hovered above my hips.

Two needs fought to be filled. My hands found purchase on soft, warm flesh. I pulled her to me, igniting a flame as the slick heat enveloped me. _I need more_. Together we rode the crests and valleys with guttural grunts and urgent hands. Each touch of flesh on flesh was like a brand, searing a memory that could never be erased.

I had plunged over the precipice and now clawed toward the pinnacle. It built from within, fueling every motion with a blinding, singular need. Screams rang out as bodies shuddered in release. My need filled and energy spent, the monster drew back into the recesses of my mind.

"Edward." Her voice spurred a sudden awareness.

My bare skin prickled where it met hers. I pushed against the unfamiliar sensation while feeling the loss of it in the same instant.

"Edward, I—"

"Don't." Shame. Loss. _Fulfillment_. I couldn't meet her eyes, afraid of what I'd see. A knowing smirk might fuel me to rage. The blame was mine, not hers. I knew her intentions, whether spoken or not. She had _always _made her intentions clear. I never dreamed I would succumb.

I had lost myself. The last vestige of purity, stripped away. Gone.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Her thoughts said more. She was … _happy_. Ecstatic. It made it all the worse.

"You're sorry that I fell for your carefully orchestrated ruse?" I challenged her, though I had no right.

"Carefully orchestrated?" She scoffed. "Yes, I planned all of this. I planted the girl to tempt you with her blood. I planned for you to flee to Denali. I planned for you to interrupt my night on the side of the roadway. I planned the hunt—planted your favored prey. Yes, I planned it all."

I had no response for her. Instead, I turned away, suddenly aware of my nakedness.

"I understand why fate would be a difficult concept for you to grasp. You, who plans your every move." Her words dripped with sarcasm, a tinge of bitterness, and a challenge—always a challenge.

I laughed without humor. Of course she would believe in fate. That if this were fated to happen, it would somehow lessen the guilt. Tanya's thoughts swirled around the concept, trying to find a logical argument that would somehow make everything right once again. Well, I was done with her _lessons_.

I was leaving.

I slipped into the driver's seat without a stitch of clothing on my body. I sat for an immeasurable amount of time, contemplating my next move. I would need to refuel on the drive back home, and I had no idea how I would manage that without attracting attention. Assuming I could make it home without being incarcerated for public indecency, my appearance alone would spark questions from my family. I was beginning to understand the concept of the "walk of shame" I had heard of in humans' thoughts.

A click of high heels on asphalt made my anxious. She was shielding her thoughts again, and I instantly went on the defensive. She tapped on the window, and I rolled it down a few inches, keeping my eyes trained straight ahead.

"I thought you could use these." I glanced to my left, seeing a neatly folded pile of clothing in her outstretched hand. _The clothes of one lover passed on to another._The thought turned my stomach.

"Thank you." It took great effort to be cordial, but the fact remained that I was grateful. I wanted to ask her to never speak of this, but knew it was no use. Just as I knew it would be impossible to conceal my shame from my own family.

I watched her still form in the rearview mirror as the smell of lilies and pine swirled around me. I felt as though it had seeped into my flesh, unable to be washed away.

—**Tanya's point of view**—

It was a year later when Edward showed up on our doorstep. Kate had answered the door, but his eyes sought me out in the distance. He said he wanted to hunt. It didn't take any special talent for me to understand he wanted more.

We drove in silence for more than an hour. His brow was creased with concern. I had thought of returning to the roadside where we met a year ago, but something told me that would be a mistake.

Instead, we drove in the opposite direction. I parked on the roadside and exited my Porsche, walking straight toward the treeline without a backward glance. I knew he would follow. No, I _hoped_.

In the last year, I had learned the truth behind his draw toward the human girl. Yes, it had initially been the call of her blood, but a bond had formed—the bond of mates.

Their relationship had been fraught with obstacles. The girl was a magnet for danger. After all, she was engaging in a love affair with a predator. Edward had even turned his back on her for her own protection. A foolish mistake for the both of them. He had left her unprotected as Victoria plotted her revenge.

Carlisle requested our aid when the vindictive vampire created an army to collect the human girl. Irina threatened to leave us if we agreed to help. She blamed our cousins and their human pet for the death of her beloved Laurent.

In the end, Irina's threat won out over our cousins' need. I had worried that would be the end of our kinship. If the girl had died, it likely would have been.

"You're shielding," Edward announced as he came up behind me.

"Can you blame a girl for wanting some privacy within her own head?"

"No. It just makes me … wary."

"That's half the reason I do it." I smiled in an attempt to lighten the tense mood. "Come on, Edward. Out with it already."

He took in a deep breath and blew it out. "It was Jasper who suggested I come here."

That surprised me. Jasper had always been the quiet type. I suspected he preferred to sit back and take things in. "And what, exactly, did he suggest?" My interest was thoroughly peaked.

"That I come to you for … _information_." He shook his head, raking his hands through his hair. "It's a notion of Bella's, a demand, rather. We are to be married." His eyes flickered to mine in time to see the flash of pain.

"My congratulations." The warmth I had intended fell flat. "I still don't see how this involves me."

"You have experience in … _coupling _with humans. I want to be assured that I won't harm her on our wedding night."

"She will still be human? Edward, that could be a death sentence for her. It took many years before I was able to exercise the restraint necessary to leave my lovers alive. A gentle caress can result in a broken bone. A playful nip, and the venom takes hold."

"Yes. I understand, but she won't have it any other way. Believe me, I've tried to reason with her, but to no avail."

"Well, then a simple phone call would have sufficed. Why come here?"

"I need you to show me."

And there it was, laid out on the table. The man who prided himself on his self-control had come to me to learn restraint, and in the most intimate way possible. I had half a mind to refuse him, but a life was on the line.

"Take off your clothes and lay down." I was astonished when he immediately complied. I thought this would be more difficult for him. For me, it was torture. Knowing he would give in so easily to please her was a slap in the face. Still, I pushed aside my own selfish pain to help him.

"It would be safer for her to be on top." I didn't know why, but it was too painful to say her name. I quickly removed my clothes and straddled Edward. "She will be able to set the pace and ensure her comfort from this position."

I took him between my hands. He was soft and pliable under my touch, while the rest of him remained rigid. I began to shimmy down his legs when a restraining hand stopped me.

"Don't." His eyes were intense.

_If you don't accept my encouragement, this won't work. Lesson over._

He let his head fall back to the ground and closed his eyes. His cock began to harden under my still hands. I couldn't help but wonder what he was imagining to get this reaction, though it hurt to let my mind linger on those thoughts. _I couldn't even get a rise out of him anymore._

"You promised you wouldn't try." _Of course he would bring that up._

"Says the man who came and knocked on my door. Do you want my help or not?"

Rather than responding, he closed his eyes. I felt him relax beneath me, marginal as it was.

"She will probably need your help to guide her," I instructed as I grabbed him roughly and centered myself over him. His eyes sprung open in shock. My lips twitched. "You will need to enter her slowly, inch by inch." Actions accompanied my words.

"Don't let her impale herself on you." But that was exactly what I did, and he hissed in response. _I'm not her._

"She'll need your reassurance in the form of your touch. Fleshy areas are best as there are no bones to break." I grasped his hand in mine and guided him. "A gentle cupping of her breasts. A thumb across a nipple." His hands began to move on their own, following my instructions. "Avoid the ribs. Gently guide her hips."

Edward's hand gripped my hip while the other splayed across the small of my back. I arched against his touch.

"Yes," I hissed in encouragement. The lesson was momentarily forgotten.

"What do I do when I … orgasm?" His question brought me back to the reality of the situation. It took a moment to find a response.

"Remember, Edward. Ladies first." I had half a mind to demonstrate that rule. "It would probably be best if you didn't orgasm. At least, not the first time. Your muscles with naturally clench." I demonstrated this with my own muscles. A growl rumbled in his chest.

"Your pace will increase with your impending need." I quickened my own pace and reached behind to cup his balls, rolling them in the palm of my hand.

An unintelligible phrase escaped his throat. I felt the building heat coil in the pit of my stomach, curling my toes. His hips rose to meet mine with a fervent need, caution and tenderness abandoned.

Rough hands clung to my hips, pushing and pulling. I bent down, claiming his mouth with mine. He yielded to me without restraint. My lips trailed along the subtle cleft of his chin, the hollow at the base of his throat. His hands twisted in my hair. Fingers twined at the base of my neck and tugged. The blissful sensation of pleasure and pain radiated down my spine, nearly driving me over the edge.

My vision hovered over his throat. Teeth sank into flesh, pumping venom in searing bliss. He came with my name on his lips and cradled me in his arms once our energy was spent.

It was only for a moment, but I would remember it for an eternity.

I gazed into his eyes, still clouded with lust, until a cold determination snapped solidly into place. He unfolded from my embrace, stood, and casually dusted himself off.

I felt unclean, brushed off and tossed away.

His hand rose to the mark on his flesh, and a thrill passed through me. He would carry my mark on his flesh, something he could never wash away. Guilt and elation surrounded that notion in equal parts. A testament of our union, and a tarnish on his faithfulness.

_Tell her we fought and I bit you. _I didn't dare speak the words, just thinking them felt blasphemous, a denial.

"Once again, Tanya, you've gone too far." He grabbed his clothes and turned to leave without a backward glance.

* * *

***peaks through her fingers* Yeah, er, so that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! This story is complete ... for now.**

**Never say never!  
**


End file.
